


A present

by Ycoar



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ycoar/pseuds/Ycoar
Summary: 先生，您有一份意外的礼物。





	A present

**Author's Note:**

> 双峰AU，然而只是辆车（。）
> 
>  
> 
> *标题自原作台词
> 
> Dale Cooper:
> 
> Harry, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Every day, once a day, give yourself a present. Don't plan it. Don't wait for it. Just let it happen. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 注意事项：
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. 人物原型来自Twin Peaks里的Cooper和Audrey，是BG，他们很可爱但并没有上床或者在一起。所以本文只是借了原作背景设定和角色部分经历，魔改背景设定会在下面放出，请勿较真。
> 
> 2\. 人物偏差严重，体感大概是地球到冥王星那个级别，所以请务必确定能接受再阅读。
> 
> 3\. 女装/gang塞要素有，嘉德罗斯粗长的单箭头。
> 
> 最后对原作表达诚挚的敬意，因为我要开始魔改了。
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> F○I探员格瑞到一个偏远的小镇办案。他是一个沉默寡言的人，观察力敏锐，喜怒不形于色。他发现这个小镇的人自有一套特别的行事模式，并被无意识地吸引。
> 
> 其中最耀眼的一抹金色来自于他所暂住的旅馆。旅馆主人是当地有名的商人，名下有许多财产和商铺，旅馆则是他的发家行业。他们家的小儿子嘉德罗斯桀骜不驯，一副被惯坏的少爷脾气，对身边一切漠不关心。而他刚好是命案被害人的同班同学。
> 
> 格瑞想找嘉德罗斯问下情况，不想对方先找上门。他在早餐时段的餐厅找到格瑞，坐到他的对面，语气轻率地开腔，直接揭穿格瑞想询问自己的意图，并表示什么也不知道。
> 
> 和死者生前并无交流，大概就是个无趣的人吧。可那个人死了以后，反而有趣了一些——小少爷想自己找到案情真相。他的生活太无聊，身边所有的人都差劲愚蠢。这个从天而降的帅气探员反倒有点趣味。
> 
> 被冷漠拒绝以后，嘉德罗斯决定自己找到真相，并通过年轻人的人脉找到了另外的线索。一切都将矛头指向郊外的妓///院，嘉德罗斯诞生大胆的念头。他用假身份去妓///院应聘，并成功被录入。走前他给格瑞寄了信件，算着格瑞收到的时间，从寄出到格瑞收到大概五天。信里，他让格瑞来救自己，同时相信五天足够他了解这个妓///院里的真相。
> 
> 然而嘉德罗斯终究还是算错了一步。原以为刚入职只会被安排一些表面工作，没想到老板直接售出了他的处女。他装病抗拒拖延两天，还是被套上处子的白裙，送到艳红帷帐间。而那个推门进来的嫖客正是格瑞。

当发现推门的人是格瑞时，嘉德罗斯无法判断这是否算个较好的消息。事实上，他有一两秒根本无法思考。烧断的灯芯糊在脑袋里，烫得眼前一阵发黑。他听见自己说：“你看到我的信了？”  
格瑞没有回答，上好门栓，面色毫无波澜。他今天没穿正装，似乎觉得西装革履进窑子不太像话，所以换了个随俗的造型，当然也没抹发胶。  
但嘉德罗斯还是觉得他帅毙了。  
少年的脊背随落锁声松弛下来，像一根弹簧被松开，整个身板都塌了下去。嘉德罗斯坐在床沿，看着格瑞向他走来，要笑不笑的样子。  
二人距离停在半米，格瑞说：“这就是你的主意？”  
“……”  
虽然出了岔子。其实格瑞还未回答他最开始的问题，只是嘉德罗斯没有计较的心情。失误。他在脑内斟酌措辞。如果把这个失误也归在规划之内，那格瑞的到来就是最精妙的一环；只是他不应是个嫖客，更该像个英雄。  
但是嫖客，嘉德罗斯想，好像也未尝不可。于是他放弃了辩解。

 

“如果来的不是我，你要给别人睡吗？”格瑞问。  
“不会有别人，我只给你寄了信。”嘉德罗斯说。  
“那你要跟我睡吗？”  
嘉德罗斯仰头，眼底尽是玩味。  
他没想过会和格瑞睡——睡一下也无妨。如果法律规定十八岁前必须和谁去做，那格瑞很好、没有更好的了。  
他还是处子，却不在意这些。先前没和人发生关系只因为看不上蠢货，而格瑞和他们不同。  
因此他说：“我不介意。”  
话末还刻意眯起眼睛，故作姿态地舔了舔嘴角。  
有好几秒没人说话。格瑞站在半米开外，沉默地俯视着他。他们的视线毫不避讳地碰撞纠缠，擦出不可见的火花，如提前把千万热情付诸一场对望。最后还是格瑞先挪开目光，垂下眼帘，开始解夹克纽扣。  
嘉德罗斯注视他的动作，惊奇道：“五天前，你肯定不会、”  
“因为那时你是个孩子。”格瑞脱下夹克，把它甩到嘉德罗斯身后的床上，“疯了的少爷，无所事事的学生。可现在，你看看你，我根本不用客气。”  
“谁让你客气呢。”嘉德罗斯笑道。  
于是嫖客走上前，抬起嘉德罗斯双腿。他的雏妓被掀倒在床，毫无形象地大笑出声。一头金发掩在艳红帐间，映上象征处子的白纱衣装，自成一幅撩拨景象。格瑞毫不怀疑任何一个男人见此一幕都会毫不留情地侵犯他。  
——这样的嘉德罗斯却说他只在等格瑞到来。当然疯子话语虚实无从可辨，全化作涌动的心乱，和进门前喝下的汽水一同发涨。等气泡挤到嗓子眼，格瑞终于觉察那好像不是纯粹的汽水了。  
恍惚里他凝视嘉德罗斯的模样，见他蹭着身子，一点点挪到床铺深处。白裙下是同色吊带袜，透着暧昧的肉色、膝处棱角分明的骨骼。长袜一直裹到足底，嘉德罗斯绷着脚，足弓曲线柔软漂亮。他显然比看上去对撩拨一事明白得多……  
格瑞心里思忖，攥住了那只退后的脚。

 

先前提及，嘉德罗斯尚为处子之身。他的计划脱轨也源于此处。一个新人注定接不到高层工作，能躲开皮肉生意专注于前场。但年轻的少爷还是低估了成人的主张。在把他扔到前台端盘子前，他们先要把新人的处女卖掉。  
多的是人喜欢这个口味，所以没人介意嘉德罗斯的胯下之物无法匹配他的着装。他生来一张孩子气的脸，个子也比同龄男孩小，加之及肩金发，套进蓬松的裙里就像个姑娘。  
嘉德罗斯原以为他们会给他和其他女郎（或者跟他一样的男人）一样换上那种高胯的紧身衣装，像他们学校给女孩发的连体泳装，只更花哨且容易撕裂。结果是一套白裙，蓬松、夸张得像个六月新娘，这份精致照顾到了内衣裤上，令嘉德罗斯一阵恶寒。  
打包好的奶油蛋糕被塞进闺房。他安静地坐在床边，思考一会儿如何踢断嫖客的脖颈、宣告计划失败且脱逃。老爸估计得大发雷霆，但还是会帮忙平息一切……直到房门打开，格瑞呆愣在他面前。  
所以大体还是件好事。  
直到格瑞扯下裤带，他都这么想。  
“……至于吗。”嘉德罗斯沉默一下，“你别告诉我你就打算这样进去。”  
“没有。”格瑞嗓音发哑，“进来前给的饮品里加了东西，我不知道。”  
“所以你现在就是迫不及待地想告诉我，你的家伙超常发挥以后能有那——么大？”嘴上故意说得夸张，心下已经有些怕了。  
“我的意思是，在操你之前，恐怕你得先处理一下。”惊异于自己的耐心，格瑞视线扫过嘉德罗斯前胸，落在镂空设计的前胸，那里藏着一寸肌肤，“先前做过吗。”  
“你做过吗？”  
格瑞沉默。  
得寸进尺。嘉德罗斯抬眼瞪他，可一对上那不露喜怒的面容，就知道自己别想从里头撬出一点话来。  
套着素色手套的手扶起半起身的性器，嘉德罗斯咬着下唇，开始想当然地上下撸动。手套是丝绸做的，滑溜溜没有质感，但格瑞并未急着让他脱去，任由渗出的前液打湿它，一直透进里面。  
“我、还是脱了吧。”嘉德罗斯小声嘟囔。指尖湿滑的感觉有点恶心。  
“为什么不直接用你的嘴呢。”格瑞把问话说成了陈述句型。  
握着茎身的手停了下来，嘉德罗斯显然在犹豫，终究不想被看得无能，于是慢慢靠近身子。他还是脱了手套，用较干净的手别开嘴旁金发，然后谨慎地含住了龟头。身体的战栗自唇舌传导到彼方，格瑞抚摸他的后脑，引来几声抗议的呜呜。他的男孩进入角色后出奇的听话，真的在尝试用嘴抚慰肿胀，哪怕他明显蹙起眉毛，一副生理嫌恶的样子。起先还是隔靴搔痒，慎重的模样把新手写在脸上；几个来回他就熟练起来，开始刻意吸吮，让头部擦到口腔深处。他的呼吸很重，毫不顾忌地撞上同样敏感的柱身末端。嘉德罗斯是个天才，格瑞想，这话是谁跟他讲的？  
于是他说：“别做了，嘉德罗斯。”  
新娘抬眼望来。  
“找你的润滑来。”前戏就没必要了。  
对方并未回答。他抿着嘴，看起来踌躇了几秒，吐出一句没有必要。  
嘉德罗斯撩起裙摆，几乎抓了一怀的白纱才露出吊带袜的上沿。首先入眼是鼓起的白丝内裤，然后是胯间垂下的一截雪白。格瑞看见它末端的铃铛，才确定那是一条人造猫尾。  
什么趣味。  
等他视线上移，觉察猫尾末端的位置，格瑞豁然开朗。  
“……他们之前、已经让我准备好了。”谈到害羞的地方，嘉德罗斯也有点撑不住余裕，“你可以速战速决。”  
格瑞不明显地笑了一下。他拉过嘉德罗斯，任他继续抱着裙摆，自己伸手去脱他内裤。内裤后端因为猫尾存在本就扯得极下，几乎不费功夫就完全褪掉了。他看见少年半扬的性器和被吊带勒红的大腿，猫尾依然悬在腿间，说明里面夹得很牢。这样完全无法证实嘉德罗斯已经准备完毕的发言。  
当格瑞把猫尾形的肛塞取下，说服力又回来了——男人不能自行润滑，但扯下的肛塞末端明显带有牵线的水渍。里面肯定被提前灌过东西。他把肛塞扔到一边，换手指介入后穴。嘉德罗斯抖得有点儿厉害，要不是被格瑞抱着腰身，可能要向前栽下来。  
“你管这叫准备好了？”  
“不然呢！”  
“找你的润滑剂来，然后做给我看。我要确定不会伤到你才行。”  
“要伤到我你还太远了。”  
“嘉德罗斯，”绛紫的眼眸沉色几分，“别在这种事上顶嘴。”

 

嘉德罗斯无法相信，短短个把小时，他竟然让自己的手指进入体内两次以上。第一次是在洗手间灌肠，难过得头皮发麻才能勉强达标；第二次就是在格瑞眼前，把被肛塞扩得有些微张的穴口再度扒开。  
他的指间满是乳液，一片狼藉。自己手指进入得没有快感，更多是有预感的微妙。加上累赘的衣物总是碍手碍脚，也不能像一个人在洗手间里不顾形象，他的二次扩张做得缓慢极了。  
格瑞在对面自然没干坐着。他在自慰，眼光却犹如鉴赏画作的艺术家。嘉德罗斯觉得这景象荒诞极了，真应该大笑几声，可那和嘲笑自身有何区别呢？只好埋头把工作做好。他的头脑被羞耻和荒唐冲得迷迷糊糊，只剩下一点肤浅的思考。然后他开始觉得，能让起初对自己避之不及的格瑞对着自慰好像是个不错的成就。  
然而格瑞并没有射。他的呼吸愈发粗急，不知过了多久突然说了句：“你可以了吗？”  
“唔，可以了吧……”  
嘉德罗斯已经没啥感觉了。他抽出手指，噗嗤，听到水声。自己有用那么多润滑吗？膝盖在床上蹭行，他把自己挪到格瑞腿上，股间多余的体液尽数滴下，打湿青年的裤子和床单。  
他们又保持了那动作一会儿，嘉德罗斯回过神来：“你该不会想我坐下去吧？”  
格瑞点头。  
“操。”  
“检验成果。”  
方才舔过的地方贴上臀缝，嘉德罗斯咽口唾沫，努力去对位置。他最后自己掰开了臀瓣，到这步已经没什么知不知耻，只想着怎么不顶错地方，体内空虚亦叫嚣起来。  
完全吞没的过程让少年浑身颤得非常可怜，以至于格瑞都忍不住抱了上去，爱抚平定他的心绪。  
居然会这么疼。嘉德罗斯呜呜咽咽地想。格瑞还他妈的超常发挥。  
出乎意料的并不止这里。格瑞居然在吻他，令嘉德罗斯心里生出不符合情境的微妙。亲吻他的耳后，亲吻他的脖颈，亲吻这个姿势能碰到的任何的地方。这让嘉德罗斯产生某种错觉，仿佛他真是爱他的。拟想的感情带来异常的快意，使他自然地缩在格瑞怀里，享受内心高于身体的愉快。等后面适应些了，他用手掌抹掉眼角的泪水，推开格瑞，换回了带点戏谑的口吻：  
“探长先生，有点喜欢我了？”  
他说这话时脸涨得通红，表情却像个得意的小朋友。  
“看起来你习惯了。”格瑞问东答西。  
“嗯，你的家伙也不过如此。“虽然痛到发疯，然而吻是甜的。  
他环着格瑞脖子的手撑上肩膀，借着力，一点点抬起了咬着性器的臀瓣。格瑞眼光闪烁，不予一词。等大半茎身撤出，嘉德罗斯深吸口气，没多迟疑地坐了下去。他的喉间溢出细微的悲鸣，动作仍在继续。  
“嘉德罗斯。”  
“等着给我、嗯，给我射吧。你这个……唔嗯、”  
说实话，仅对嘉德罗斯而言，这举动没有多少快感，却能让他觉得快要赢了。先前已经穿着女装给格瑞舔过，在格瑞面前自我扩张，不过两人都没迎来高潮。如果能让格瑞先去一次，就有点扳回一局的味道。为此难受点不算什么。  
格瑞脸色不太好看。他确实快射了。嘉德罗斯动作不快，肉壁摩擦被无限放大，让原本饱受药性之苦的性器抵达临界。他强忍住掐上嘉德罗斯腰肢的欲望，不让欲火烧上头顶。在可控情况下，他也想看看小家伙能玩出什么名堂。  
澄金视线直勾勾地落进格瑞眼中，无丝毫退却，仿佛把性爱当成博弈。他能察觉嘉德罗斯在抑制呼吸，为了不显得过分狼狈，甚至努力撑着笑意……小疯子。身体已经被窥伺个遍、怎么看都处于下风的人居然还在用自己的方式挣扎。格瑞突然想到如果走进门来的不是自己，换做随便某个急不可耐的男人，他也要在那人身上用这幅模样挣扎？  
早先提的问题被嘉德罗斯敷衍了去，可他当下真的想问，几乎把疑问送到嘴边。但就在此刻强电流冲击了他，就在格瑞走神的短短几秒，那双金眸子已经抓住他了。伴着少年动作的停滞，包裹他的位置骤然紧缩，且恰好进到极深的位置。他成功地令格瑞无防备地射了出来，虽然自己也不好受；格瑞眼前发白的空隙里，恰感到一具温热的身体撞进怀里。  
……他真的被嘉德罗斯坐到射了，可没工夫计较丢脸的事情。嘉德罗斯没有射精，依然舒服得一塌糊涂。就在深入的一瞬他不知道格瑞做了什么，能瞬间挑翻自己盛放快感的壶，让它们淋头而下，把他浇得不知所措，唾液垂下嘴角。  
等嘉德罗斯恢复些许，意识到自己赢了，准备放出一句嘲讽——他被格瑞掐着腋下抬了起来。怎么还有力气？嘉德罗斯晕乎乎的想不清楚。离开性器的穴口忽然闭合的感觉是唯一能把他神志还回些的事情。  
格瑞把他推到铺上，裙摆完全撩开，下体的痕迹一览无余。大好春光只有格瑞能看见，它的主人已然懒倦到一副任人宰割的模样。——嘉德罗斯觉得格瑞做不了啥了，毕竟刚射在里头，满满的，甚至感觉它们正在流出，格瑞则显然不那么想。他盯上了嘉德罗斯勃起的前端，一言不发地握了上来。

“——！”  
不一样的快感。如果说从后方倾洒的快意已经把嘉德罗斯浇了个透，那现在被掌握着的便是满当到即将溢出的另壶。再来一波可能真得疯掉，求生欲让他咬紧下唇，努力要把动作的手掌推掉。格瑞自然不会允许。他的手比少年大多了，有着工作留下的粗糙，磨蹭几下就让龟头不断涌出淫液。嘉德罗斯想踹他，被先步占领了乳头，隔着前胸镂空的纹路，两点早已红挺得不成样子。他从未想过快感还能从这流出，男性的自知让他从未把乳头当成什么，直到现在它们变为格瑞的帮凶，抬着嘉德罗斯直往崩溃深渊。  
其实格瑞有许多话想问他。为什么装疯，为什么找上自己，为什么对陌生人表现出异常的兴趣、明明他已经竭力去冷淡，为什么一个人跑到这种地方、还把自己当成唯一救命稻草。他就那么值得小少爷信任？嘉德罗斯，你到底惦念着什么？他知道一连串的问句对自己而言太难，加上对方估计不会给答案。仅有眼下快感侵蚀的场合，他们才在互相表露原始的自己。多奇妙啊，如果换个情境，他会以为嘉德罗斯爱上他了。  
手中的茎身颤抖一下，有黏液流在格瑞指尖。他抬起身子看嘉德罗斯，即便被折腾得狼狈不堪，在短暂失神以后又回到那副近似挑衅的神情。勉强地、不顾一切地挑衅。为什么？他原想亲吻他的，突然改变主意，将依然沾着嘉德罗斯自己体液的手指塞进少年口里，而对方抗拒一下就顺从地含了进去，用舌舔舐着。  
诡谲的艳红帷帐，荒诞的六月新娘，以及最古怪不过的——他们在妓院做爱。格瑞说服自己不想太多，仅看眼前的话一切尚是淫乱却美妙的。  
不过他开始怀疑嘉德罗斯真的疯了。

 

之后又是两次。药物帮助下，格瑞确实超常发挥（他不大愿意思索有嘉德罗斯本人的关系）。直至嘉德罗斯拼命拒绝，他还把性器塞入对方腿间，兀自享用后让浊液沾上白裙。  
这期间嘉德罗斯已然失去声音，被机械地扯着手腕前后动作，金发把眼都遮蔽。但等一切结束，格瑞把他松开，他还在努力爬起身，用视线折磨自己。折磨。格瑞直接找到这个词语。他精疲力尽，丢掉了所有问题。  
“探长先……格瑞，”小少爷说，“怎么样，满意了的话，就带我走吧。”  
格瑞一愣，才想起信笺最初的目的就是让他带人离开。  
没等格瑞回答，嘉德罗斯就钻进他的怀里，先是抱住腰际，随后似乎觉得不妥，转而围上脖颈。格瑞很自然地就把他搂住了。他最后露出一个读不懂的笑容，安分地闭上眼睛。纱裙滑落遮住满是性爱痕迹的腿，他裸露的脖颈还有不少红印，因此格瑞决定抱得再紧一点。他不自觉地要这么做。

 

探长先生，有点喜欢我了？

他什么也没讲，可格瑞突然听见了。


End file.
